Una gran familia
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Esta es una continuación de mis tres anteriores fics de Pokémon, si quieren entender la historia tendrán que leerlos. Ahora nuestras tres parejas se encontraran viviendo en el mismo bosque, aunque parece que todo va bien, el mal sigue asechando y ahora sus enemigos se han unido para lograr sus objetivos en común... o puede que todo cambie drásticamente.
1. Entei y Nineth

Sentí una lengua cálida paseándose por mis ojos cerrados, sonreí al saber de quién era

—Entei—suspiré mientras abría mis ojos encontrándome con los carmines de Entei

—Hola cachorra...— me sonrió

Le devolví la sonrisa sintiéndome feliz. Hacia apenas un mes que habíamos hablado con mis padres y que habíamos emprendido nuestro viaje por el mundo, ahora mismo estábamos descansando en una cueva y planeábamos seguir hoy con nuestro viaje.

Nos levantamos y salimos de la cueva encontrándonos con un bello clima nublado y un poco fresco, estaba por venir el otoño.

Entei y yo caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo donde tomamos agua y comimos Magikarps, después continuamos caminando hasta llegar a nuestro destino, un hermoso bosque donde solo se respiraban paz y tranquilidad.

—Este será un buen lugar para vivir— dijo Entei mientras me lamía la mejilla juguetón

—Ya lo creo— le respondí mientras seguíamos caminando hasta internarnos en el bosque

Era un lugar muy agradable a simple vista, los pequeños pokemons que habitaban ahí miraban a Entei con respeto y hacían una pequeña reverencia a lo cual Entei respondía que no era necesario. Todos me miraban expectantes y por si mismos dedujeron que yo era la hembra de Entei por lo que aunque sin que se los pidiéramos nos guiaron hasta una cueva grande, Entei y yo les agradecimos para después entrar en la cueva, era muy espaciosa y muy acogedora

—Iré por ramas para hacer la fogata— dijo Entei mientras salía de la cueva despidiéndose de mi con un pequeño beso, lo vi salir y me recosté con cuidado en el suelo, miré mi estómago con una sonrisa, estaba preñada pero aun no le había dado la noticia a Entei, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decírsela antes de que el pudiera notar mi estómago abultado—Regresé— dijo Entei entrando en la cueva mientras empezaba a hacer la fogata, cuando esta estuvo lista Entei con una ligera llamarada la encendió, justo a tiempo ya que la noche había empezado a caer. Entei se recostó a mi lado manteniéndome caliente entre la pared de la cueva y su cuerpo—Descansa— dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente

—Buenas noches— le dije pero para mi "atrevimiento" lo besé directo en los labios y luego giré mi cara para que Entei no viera mi sonrojo, escuché como Entei se reía de buena gana para después pasar su brazo encima de mi

—Me encanta cuando me robas besos— dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi y lamía mi oreja— siempre te sonrojas— declaró para darme una lamida en el cuello haciendo despertar mis deseos de tenerlo más cerca de mi, pero cuando le iba a debatir Entei comenzó a ronronear haciéndome relajar, _tramposo,_fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer profundamente dormida en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Cuando desperté volví a sentir esa misma lengua traviesa de siempre pero esta vez cuando abrí los ojos Entei estaba totalmente despierto y me lamía la mejilla muy insistentemente

—Ven cachorra te mostraré algo— dijo emocionado, parecía muy feliz por lo que trataba de mostrarme así que con cuidado me levanté y seguí a Entei fuera de la cueva. Me sorprendí de ver que aun estaba oscuro—Ven— Entei me guió por el bosque hasta llegar a una pequeña meseta—Vamos a ver el amanecer—

Mi corazón se contrajo de amor y por un instante quise llorar de la alegría pero guardé mis lágrimas y me recosté en el suelo mientras Entei se colocaba a un lado mío, me recargué en él y juntos vimos como el amanecer llenaba de vida a todo el bosque y sus alrededores con su cálida luz. Cuando por fin el sol hizo acto de presencia Entei y yo nos levantamos y caminamos hasta un río por donde nadaban muchos Magikarps.


	2. Espeon y Umbreon

—Arriba hermosa— dijo esa melodiosa voz que yo tanto amaba al tiempo que me lamía la mejilla

—Umbry— dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras sentía como Umbry me acariciaba con su cara

—Anda hermosa los cachorros tienen hambre— dijo para luego volverme a lamer la mejilla

Ante la mención de nuestros cachorros me levanté y aún un poco dormida caminé hasta el pequeño nido que Umbry había construido, asomé mi rostro y mi corazón se contrajo de amor, ahí estaban nuestros tres pequeños cachorros empezando a despertarse por el hambre, me subí al nido y me recosté dejándolo a la vista mis tetillas abultadas, en cuestión de segundos los cachorros buscaron mis tetillas y se prendieron de ellas mientras succionaban mi leche materna.

—Te vez hermosa— dijo Umbry haciendo que yo me sonrojara por su comentario, aunque éramos compañeros desde hace más de medio año aún no me terminaba de acostumbrar al Umbreon romántico y amoroso que ahora tenía. Se acercó a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras se sentaba a mi lado fuera del nido y observaba a nuestros cachorros alimentarse de mi. Cuando al fin saciaron su hambre se volvieron a acurrucar quedándose profundamente dormidos.

—¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire?— preguntó Umbry, asentí con la cabeza y asegurándonos de dejar bien dormidos a nuestros cachorros salimos de la cueva en donde vivíamos encontrando un bello clima soleado, admiraba el paisaje desde esta parte del bosque.

Era simplemente hermoso.

Umbreon se unió a mi admirando también el paisaje, nos miramos a los ojos e inevitablemente me remonte a nuestro pasado.

Después de que ambos nos hubiéramos declarado nuestro amor, ambos habíamos decidido vivir juntos en la cueva de Umbry. No me había costado mucho el cambio, al contrario, sentía que ese cambio había sido necesario ya que con él me sentía segura y plena.

Lo difícil en realidad fue dar el siguiente paso... ser compañeros. En un principio, me ponía muy nerviosa cuando estábamos los dos solos porque siempre pensaba en que ocurriría, además de que Umbry me lo propuso un montón de veces no me podía sacar de la cabeza que el en cualquier momento se podría desesperar y abandonarme o tomarme a la fuerza...

Pero no fue así...

Umbry me tuvo mucha paciencia, me esperó todo el tiempo y jamás me presionó así que una noche... nos hicimos compañeros, sonreí ante el recuerdo, había sido, es, y será la mejor noche de toda mi vida.

—¿Sonriendo?— su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación—¿en que pensaste?— preguntó un poco confundido

—Solo...— me sonrojé, aún no estaba acostumbrada a hablar y hacer las cosas de los compañeros, gire mi rostro avergonzada—recordaba cuando tu... y yo... nosotros— no fue necesario que siguiera explicando, escuché la risa escondida de Umbreon y mi sonrojo aumentó aún más, su risa se detuvo, de pronto sentí como con su pata tomaba mi mejilla y me obligaba a verlo, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Me encanta que aún te sonrojes cuando hablas de nuestras cosas de compañeros— dijo triunfante

—No... no es cierto...— dije con falsa molestia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el sonrió aún más si es posible y de un movimiento rápido ya me tenía debajo de él, mi sonrojo aumento varios grados más

—Si es cierto...— con su boca comenzó a retallarse lentamente en mi cuello causando que un suspiro traicionero se escapara de mis labios, su boca se alejó un poco de mi y lo vi con una sonrisilla traviesa y una mirada pasional—ya estás sonrojada— bajé mis orejas avergonzada—y eso me encanta...— su cabeza se perdió de nuevo en mi cuello y entonces sentí como lamía suave y delicadamente mi piel.

Unas risas nos distrajeron de nuestro momento íntimo, Umbry se apartó de mi rápidamente colocándose en posición de ataque, me miró decidió y yo asentí con la cabeza mientras enfocaba toda mi energía en mi clarividencia

—Son dos... parecen compañeros— le dije a Umbreon mirándolo preocupada a los ojos, se suponía que nadie sabía de este lugar

—Compañeros o no son nuestras tierras y no tienen derecho a venir aquí si no nos han avisado antes— gruñó las palabras, salió corriendo hacia ese lugar, lo pensé durante unos segundos y entonces volví a usar mi clarividencia, cuando vi que otros dos pokemons más venían en dirección de Umbry corrí tratando de alcanzarlo, no sabía de lo que sería capaz de hacer con tal de que nadie nos volviera a recordar nuestro pasado.


	3. Absol y Mightyena

—¿Estás segura de que ya quieres ir?— preguntó por milésima vez Mightyena

—Si, anda vamos— volví a insistir

—¿Pero te sientes bien?, si no te sientes bien será mejor dejar el viaje para después...— a caye sus palabras con un beso en los labios, se entregó por completo, nos separamos pero aún mantenía su mirada de preocupación—prometeme que si te sientes mal me lo dirás— Asentí con la cabeza y entonces salimos del refugio de nuestra cueva hacia el bosque que visitamos cada invierno.

Hacía menos de cinco meses Mightyena y yo nos habíamos hecho compañeros y con eso... llegó una buena noticia... estaba preñada, cuando le di la noticia a Might juro que jamás había visto su rostro tan iluminado, comenzó a saltar de alegría mientras me embestía con besos y lametasos en el rostro. Desde ese día Might me cuidaba en exceso, siempre me procuraba, me alimentaba y cada cinco minutos me preguntaba si me sentía bien.

—Abss— giré mi rostro para verlo —¿te sientes bien?— sonreí ante se pregunta, me acerqué a él y lo bese en la mejilla

—Estoy bien— declaré con una sonrisa, él me miró y me devolvió la sonrisa pero en mi interior sentí que el enverdad no estaba muy feliz—¿Might?— lo vi negar con la cabeza

—Ven— dejó de caminar y se sentó, me senté a su lado pero el pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros mientras dejaba libre un melancólico suspiro— ¿sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida cierto?— me sonrojé por sus palabras, claro que lo sabía, me lo demostraba en cada instante, pero era muy diferente que yo lo supiera a que él me lo dijera de su viva voz— Abss, una vez tuve una familia y me la arrebataron— giré mi rostro viendo sus ojos felices pero con temor— no quiero que me vuelvan a arrebatar mi familia, quiero que seamos felices tu , los cachorros y yo— hizo énfasis en la palabra cachorros tocándome el vientre.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por mis ojos, las palabras de Might me hicieron sentir feliz, de un movimiento rápido me subí encima de él y le di un montón de besos y lamidas expresándo mi felicidad. Él sólo reía, me encantaba escucharlo reír.

—Anda vamos, aún nos queda un buen pedazo de camino por recorrer, ¿te sientes bien?— asentí con la cabeza y seguimos caminando. Después de una o dos horas de estar caminando y riéndonos llegamos al bosque, pero esta era una parte que no conocía

—Might, ¿este no es el lugar donde siempre venimos, no?— pregunté extrañada, el me sonrió

—Es una parte más segura, está cercado por árboles y matorrales, muy pocos pokemons conocen este lugar, y los que habitan aquí son muy pacíficos— dijo con una sonrisa— pienso, si a ti te parece bien, que nos quedemos aquí para criar a nuestros cachorros—

—¿Vivir aquí?, ¡claro que si!—

Lo besé en los labios sellando mis palabras, caminamos hasta un río para descansar, tomamos agua pero yo de traviesa le lancé agua en la cara a Might, él me devolvió el ataque y así comenzamos una guerra de agua.


	4. Conociéndonos

Corrí hasta alcanzar a Umbry interponiéndome en su camino, él de inmediato me miró fulminante

—No— dijo sin siquiera dejarme hablar

—No te voy a dejar solo— dije decidida, él me miró intimidantemente pero incluso así en sus ojos había una pequeña chispa de amor y preocupación que hicieron que mi corazón se volcara en mi pecho

—Regresa a la cueva y cuida de nuestros cachorros, yo regresaré después— dijo comenzando a caminar, me volví a interponer en su camino

—No, yo voy a ir contigo y no me importa lo que digas— respondí decidida mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado, en un movimiento rápido Umbreon me hizo caer en el pasto mientras el quedaba encima de mi mirándome con sus mejores ojos intimidantes pero yo ya no le temía

—Regresa— dijo enfocando su mirada en la mía tratando de que le tuviera miedo, yo solo tomé su mejilla con mi pata, cerré mis ojos y le dí una suave lamida a sus labios, pasé mis patas por sobre sus costados mientras restregaba mi cara en su pecho

—No quiero dejarte solo— respondí sincera, sentí como el cuerpo de Umbry se tensaba pero luego él se sentó atrayéndome más hacía su cuerpo con sus patas mientras me besaba en la frente

—No quiero que te hagan daño—

Lo miré a los ojos con una sonrisa

—Si estamos juntos no pasará nada— el lo meditó durante unos segundos pero luego me devolvió la sonrisa, nos levantamos y seguimos caminando hasta donde habíamos escuchado las risas, se escuchó un ligero chapoteo, Umbry me miró y yo solo asentí, ambos caminamos con mucho sigilo hasta la fuente del ruido escondiéndonos en un matorral, pero antes de llegar Umbry susurró en mi oreja

—Si hay problemas quédate detrás de mi— claro que acompañó sus palabras con una pequeña y tierna mordida en la punta de mi oreja haciéndome sonrojar.

Salimos de nuestro escondite y me sorprendí de ver a un Mightyena y una Absol jugando en el agua en una posición un poco comprometedora, la Absol estaba debajo del Mightyena mientras ambos nos observaban

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó Umbry con un tono frío y amenazador, el Mightyena encubrió con su cuerpo a la Absol mientras ella se levantaba dejando ver su abultado vientre, no cabía duda de que ambos eran compañeros y que pronto tendrían cachorros

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— preguntó de vuelta el Mightyena desenfundando sus garras

—Son nuestras tierras, no tienen ningún derecho de estar aquí— respondió Umbry mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

—¿Sus tierras?, yo he estado viniendo aquí cada vez que cae el invierno y es la primera vez que oigo que son tierras de alguien—

—Son mis terrenos, yo los protejo junto con los demás pokemons— gruñó Umbry mientras se preparaba para atacar. De pronto un rugido se escuchó y en cuestión de segundos un Entei y una Arcanine intervinieron en la pelea que estaba próxima a apreciarse

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?— dijo Entei con aire autoritario pero con un ligero tono conciliador

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?— preguntó entre confundido y molesto Umbry

—Los eh escuchado discutir y he venido a detener una pelea absurda— dijo Entei, no pude evitar fijarme en que la Arcanine lo miraba con amor, seguramente también eran compañeros

—Son nuestros terrenos y no nos gustan los forasteros— dijo Umbry

Las palabras de Umbry encendieron un interruptor en mi que me hicieron recordar el principal motivo del porque habíamos decidido vivir alejados de los demás, por el rechazo que ellos mostraban hacia nosotros, comprendí que ahora Umbry hacía lo mismo, los estaba agrediendo y ahuyentando así como el resto de los pokemons lo hicieron con nosotros. Me coloqué al lado de Umbry y él me miró serio, acerqué mi boca hasta su oído

—Umbry detente— susurré

—Detrás de mi ahora— dijo fríamente

—No— respondí decidida, Umbry me miró enojado—¿no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?— le pregunté, Umbry me miró confundido por unos segundos y luego dejó su posición de ataque

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó confundido

—Les estás haciendo lo mismo que los demás nos hicieron a nosotros— los ojos de Umbry se abrieron desmesuradamente—además— desviamos nuestras miradas observando al Mightyena ahora al lado de la Absol observándonos —ella esta preñada—Umbry lo meditó un poco

—¿A qué han venido?— dijo con algo de pesar pero autoritario, el Mightyena y la Absol se miraron para luego asentír entre ellos y respondernos

—Venimos para criar a nuestros futuros cachorros y vivir en paz ya que este es un lugar muy protegido— dijo Mightyena, sentí como Umbry se tensaba ante la mención de quedarse al igual que la Arcanine al escuchar la palabra cachorros

—Nos encantaría que se quedaran aquí a vivir— dije sonriéndole a la Absol quién también me devolvió la sonrisa y corrió hasta mi lado mientras se presentaba

—Hola, me puedes decir Abss, encantada de conocerte— me dijo sonriendo

—Hola, dime Essp, un gusto— le respondí de igual manera, desviamos nuestras miradas hacía el Entei y la Arcanine quiénes también ya se iban— también se pueden quedar— dije un poco en alto para que me escucharan, ambos se giraron a verme, el Entei bajó un poco su rostro hasta la oreja de la Arcanine susurrando algo para después verse a los ojos mientras la Arcanine caminaba hasta nosotras

—Hola...— dijo algo avergonzada

—Hola, somos Abss y Essp, ¿tu como te llamas?— preguntó animadamente Abss

—Me llamo Nineth— dijo con una pequeña sonrisita

—Un gusto— respondimos Abss y yo al unísono, entre las tres nos sonreímos y luego nos fuimos caminando

—Es una alegría que nos hayamos encontrado ¿no?— dijo Abss alegremente

—La verdad que si, me sentiría muy sola con Entei cuidando el bosque y yo sólo paseando por ahí— respondió Nineth

—Se nota que se preocupa mucho por ti— dije sonriente

—Bastante— respondió

—Might también me procura mucho, más en mi estado— dijo Abss con un tono tierno— de hecho... —

—¡Abss!— Mightyena llegó corriendo a nuestro lado—¿te sientes bien?— preguntó, Abss se rió suavemente para luego darle un beso en los labios a Mightyena y responderle que estaba bien— chicas se las dejo encargada, ¿porqué no mejor descansan un rato y luego siguen con su paseo?— propuso

—Seguro— respondimos Nineth y yo, caminamos unos cuantos metros más y luego las tres nos sentamos en la sombra de un árbol.


	5. Recuerdos

Me recosté con cuidado mientras Essp se recostó a mi lado derecho mientras Abbs de mi lado izquierdo, a lo lejos Umbreon, Mightyena y Tei se mantenían al pendiente de nosotras mientras hablaban

—Dime, ¿cómo se conocieron?— preguntó Essp mirando a Abss, ella sólo sonrió

—Nos conocimos un día de invierno, yo... venía huyendo de un houndoom que se quería acoplar a mi por la fuerza y a él lo perseguía su antigua ex novia pero él me ayudó a vencer el miedo que sentía por ese houndoom y yo me enfrenté a su ex novia, y al final nos hicimos compañeros—

—Que hermosa historia— dijo Essp

—¿Y cómo se conocieron ustedes?— preguntó de vuelta Abss, yo sólo prestaba atención

—Pues... nosotros en realidad no éramos muy diferentes, a ambos nos habían rechazado el resto de los pokemons, un día unos houndoom me atacaron y me hirieron pero el los derrotó en combate y... aunque en un principio no quería me ayudó, me curó y me contó la historia de su vida, aunque en una parte dijo que ya no se quería enamorar al final me confesó que me amaba y yo a él así que nos besamos y... después de un tiempo nos hicimos compañeros—

—¡Qué tierno!— chilló Abss haciendo que Essp bajara la mirada avergonzada, yo sólo reí suavemente

—¿Y cómo se conocieron tu y él?— esta pregunta me congeló, ahora ambas me miraban a mi, suspiré, supongo que es mi turno

—Bueno... cuando era una Growlithe estaba entrenando con mis padres y hermanos cuando de pronto una tormenta de nieve nos sorprendió y sin saber como ni cuando me encontré rodeada de nieve y gritando papá, fue entonces que lo vi... era Entei tenía un porte muy en alto pero su corazón era muy puro, el me llevó a su cueva, me dio alimento, me cuidó, incluso me enseñó a lanzar fuego aún cuando no era su responsabilidad, a partir de entonces me enamoré de él y él de mi, no me tomó como su compañera pues ambos esperábamos mi evolución pero luego... mis padres nos encontraron y me separaron de él, esa noche el me prometió que buscaría una piedra fuego para que yo evolucionara y yo le prometí esperarlo, al final el volvió por mi y evolucioné pero para nuestra desgracia mis padres no aceptaban a Entei y en cambio querían que me acoplara con otro Arcanine que según ellos era mi compañero legítimo ya que desde que había nacido el me escogió como su compañera... Al final nos deshicimos de él con ayuda de mis padres y ellos aceptaron a Entei como mi compañero y pues ahora...—

—Ahora estás preñada— finalizaron por mi Essp y Abss, me tenzé. Rápidamente le di una mirada a Entei pero el estaba muy entretenido con la plática que tenía con Umbreon y Mightyena. Suspiré.

—No lo digan en alto ¿si?— pedí, ambas me miraron incrédulas

—¿Aún no se lo has dicho?— preguntó Abss

—Estoy esperando el momento perfecto para decírselo— respondí

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que se lo tomará bien— me apoyó Essp

—Es cierto, cuando yo le di la noticia a Might saltó y me besó como loco, ahora no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra— dijo Abss con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se sentaba y acariciaba tiernamente su abultado vientre

Mi corazón se contrajo al pensar que tal vez Tei también me cuidaria en exceso como Mightyena lo hacía con Abss

—Cuando yo le di la noticia Umbry se alegro mucho, y cuando por fin nacieron nuestros cachorros se comportó como todo un caballero, me cuidaba y me alimentaba, incluso construyó un pequeño nido para nuestros cachorros— dijo Essp con una sonrisa

—¿Hace cuanto que nacieron?— preguntó Abss

—Hace unas semanas— dijo ella con un tono cariñoso

—Deben ser adorables, ¿los podemos ir a ver?— preguntó de nuevo Abss

—Claro, de hecho ya es la hora de que vuelvan a comer— apenas dijo esas palabras, Umbreon se colocó a su lado y juntos nos guiaron hasta donde estaban sus cachorros, ahora venía caminando con Tei ya que todos iban en pareja

—¿Qué te parece el lugar?— preguntó Tei, le sonreí

—Es muy bonito y acogedor, sería un buen lugar para criar a...— me mordí la lengua, se suponía que se lo tenía que decir en el momento adecuado

—Para criar a sus cachorros, lo se— dijo con una leve sonrisa suspiré por lo bajo, por lo menos no se había dado cuenta, aunque ahora que ya había surgido el tema...

—Oye Tei— el me miró con una mirada tan tierna que me derritió el corazón, me sonrojé—tu... ¿tu que piensas sobre los cachorros?— el me miró confundido para luego desviar la mirada hacia el camino, cada segundo que pasaba se me hacía eterno hasta que por fin Tei me miró con unos ojos dulces

—Solo puedo pensar en que ellos serán muy felices cuando vean todos los días crecer a sus cachorros— se había desviado un poco del tema pero aún así era un pensamiento hermoso, quería decir algo más pero llegamos a la cueva de Essp y Umbreon

—Es por aquí— dijo Essp mientras nos guiaba, estando dentro de la cueva nos dimos cuenta de que era muy grande y acogedora—vengan chicas— Abss y yo nos acercamos a ella quien señaló con su hocico un pequeño nido de paja, Abss y yo asomamos nuestros rostros y soltamos un chillido que retumbó en toda la cueva, eran simplemente adorables, los tres nos miraban confundidos y a la vez se miraban a ellos

—No quiero arruinar el momento, pero nuestros cachorros necesitan alimentarse— dijo Umbreon mientras Essp se subía en el nido, esa fue la señal para que nos fueramos de la cueva para darles privacidad, al salir Abss y Mightyena se quedaron para hablar mientras Tei y yo nos fuimos a caminar

—Tei...— susurré, el me miró, sentí que este era el momento— tu...¿alguna vez has pensado... en tener cachorros?— no podía estar más nerviosa, Tei me miró sorprendido, detuvo su caminar mientras yo sólo me detenía observándolo desde una distancia prudente, fueron eternos segundos en los que sólo nos mirábamos a los ojos hasta que de pronto el sonrió

—Claro que lo he pensado y claro que quiero tener cachorros contigo pero creo que aún hay que esperar un poco más hasta estar en un lugar más estable— sus palabras me liberaron de una opresión en mi corazón, justo cuando le iba a dar la noticia, Tei se quedó callado mientras miraba ligeramente hacia nuestra izquierda, de repente Mightyena y Umbreon aparecieron corriendo mientras Tei y yo los veíamos pasar

—Será mejor que vengas— gritó Mightyena mientras seguía su camino al lado de Umbreon

—Regresa, ve con las otras dos hembras, nosotros volveremos después— sentenció, iba a debatir pero Tei ya había partido, resignada regresé a la cueva de Essp donde ella y Abss ya me esperaban, mi único consuelo era que por lo menos Tei no se reusaba a la idea de tener cachorros.


	6. Alianza

—Ese estúpido, si le digo que he venido por él es porque he venido por él— dije mientras miraba mi reflejo en el agua.

Estaba recostada a la orilla de un río mientras miraba la marca que esa maldita Absol había dejado en mi hermoso rostro, estaba del lado derecho de mi hocico y abarcaba desde mi labio superior hasta mi labio inferior, lo malo era que la herida había sido muy profunda por lo cual tenía la línea del corte de un tono marrón.

—Ese imbécil, ¿qué se cree ese estúpido Mightyena al quitarme a mi Absol?—escuché esa voz provenir del otro lado del río, levanté mi rostro y entonces vi a un Houndoom rondando en círculos en la orilla del río— todos los Mightyena son iguales—

—¡Oye más respeto que estoy yo aquí!— grité, el Houndoom pegó un brinco y miró en todas direcciones hasta que sus ojos rojizos se encontraron con los míos

—¿Qué haces tu aquí?, ¿qué no vez que me estoy quejando y no quiero que me interrumpan?— dijo molesto

—¿Pero quién demonios te crees para hablarme así?— le dije mientras me ponía de pie y lo miraba furiosa—además yo llegué aquí primero, ¡lárgate!— grité enojada, ¿quién se cree ese Houndoom para insultarnos a nosotros los Mightyenas?

—¡Pues no me pienso ir y si no te gusta escucharme será mejor que te vayas!— gritó de nueva cuenta

En ese instante me sentía totalmente enrabietada, sin importarme nada salté al río y a saltos logré cruzarlo pero justo cuando toqué la otra orilla me resbalé y perdí el equilibrio por lo que el agua me arrastró unos cuantos metros hasta que sentí como alguien me subió encima de su lomo y comenzaba a moverse para sacarnos a ambos del agua.

Cuando vi que era ese Houndoom arrogante intenté bajarme de él e incluso mordí su cuello con fuerza pero para mi desgracia él también perdió el equilibrio y nos hundimos, tragué un poco de agua pero de inmediato me impulsé hacia arriba para tratar de respirar.

Pataleaba en vano tratando de nadar pero era inútil, estaba totalmente asustada

—¡Ayuda!— grité lo más fuerte que me dieron mis pulmones, cuando de pronto escuché como el Houndoom comenzaba a toser detrás de mi, seguramente también había tomado agua

—¡Idiota trataba de salvarte!— dijo gruñendo mientras también pataleaba, lo miré fulminante

—Claro, querías hacer tu buena acción del día— respondí altanera, el se enojó más y comenzó a mostrarme sus dientes mientras gruñía pero después me dio la espalda y comenzó a nadar tranquilamente hasta la otra orilla

—No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, me voy— dijo sin más

—¡Espera!, no puedes dejarme aqui, ¡salvame!— imploré, el Houndoom siguió nadando hacia la orilla mientras yo cada vez sentía aumentar mi terror de morir ahogada, trataba de patalear pero mis patas estaban muy rígidas y no me respondían, cada vez respiraba más agua que trataba de sacar tosiendo, justo cuando creí que este sería mi fin, sentí como alguien me subía en su lomo y esta vez yo me aferré de él.

Nadó hasta que llegamos a la orilla del río y con cuidado me bajó de su lomo, yo temblaba como una hoja por el frío repentino

—Tranquila estarás bien— dijo ese pokemón

—Gra...cias...— era el pokemón más hermoso que jamás había visto, un Arcanine con un porte muy en alto, aunque tenía algunas cicatrices en su cara eso no le restaba atractivo

—¿Cómo te llanas?— preguntó amablemente mientras se sentaba frente a mi

—M..Migthy...— dije un poco nerviosa

—Bien Migthy, ¿debo entender que ese Houndoom es tu compañero?—

—¡Claro que no soy su compañero!— gritó el Houndoom mientras se reunía con nosotros—¿quién querría ser el compañero de una cualquiera?—

Le di un zarpazo a Houndoom mirándolo herida y furiosa

—No tienes derecho de decirme así— dije fríamente

—Pues es lo que eres— respondió como si nada acariciándose la herida que le había hecho, estuve a punto de darle otro zarpazo pero el Arcanine me detuvo

—No te rebajes a su nivel— dijo cariñoso— tengo algo que tratar con ustedes—

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó interesado Houndoom

—Un pajarito me dijo que a ustedes y a mi nos unen algunas cosas—

—¿Cómo que nos unen?— pregunté

—A ti te abandonó tu Absol y tu traicionaste a tu macho y este se fue con su Absol— dijo mirando de Houndoom a mi

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?— preguntó Houndoom

—Yo se donde se encuentran sus respectivas parejas y les propongo hacer algo para que las recuperen—

—¿Qué ganas tu?— pregunté

—Yo a mi hembra por supuesto, por alguna razón ahora nuestras respectivas parejas viven juntas y podemos aprovechar eso a nuestro favor—

—¿Y como planeas hacerlo?— preguntó Houndoom mientras una sonrisa macabra se extendía por el rostro del Arcanine


	7. Reencuentro

Cuando llegamos a la fuente de esa energía extraña me sorprendí de ver a ese pokemón tirado en el pasto, aparentemente había sido atacado por otros pokemons y había resultado muy herido

—Debemos ayudarlo— dijo Migthyena mientras se acercaba a él

Ganas no me faltaron de decirle que lo abandonáramos a su suerte, pero no debía hacer eso, mi principal deber era la seguridad de los demás pokemons aún si estos no me caían bien

—Que extraño—murmuró Umbreon

—¿Qué?— pregunté

—Jamás había visto por estos lugares a un Arcanine en toda mi vida—

—Es un pokemón viajero— dije cortante, no quería revivir lo que nos había hecho en el pasado, con algo de esfuerzo entre los tres logramos hacer una especie de camilla con ramas, subimos a Arkham en ella y lo llevamos de vuelta a la cueva de Umbreon.

Aún no podía olvidar cuando el muy maldito había tratado de tomar a la fuerza a Nineth cuando ella era una cachorra, no se como fue que logré llegar hasta ellos y detenerlo. Y como olvidar cuando le arrojó esa baya que le hizo olvidarse de mi, fueron los momentos más angustiantes de toda mi vida. Pensar que aquella persona que significaba el todo para mi se había olvidado de quien era yo. No recuerdo haber sentido tanto pánico y terror junto cuando eso pasó, y luego como el muy bastardo se había dignado en volver a aparecer para tratar de llevarse consigo a **MI **Nineth.

Sin saber como ni cuando comencé a gruñir.

Si ese maldito se volvía a acercar a **MI** Nineth lo destrozaría en el acto. Ya una vez estuve a punto de perderla y no pensaba volver a pasar por eso.

—Oe...—

—¿¡QUÉ!?— gruñí, Migthyena solo se sorprendió

—¿Qué te sucede?, desde que viste a este pokemón empezaste a actuar más extraño de lo normal— dijo Umbreon

—No es nada— dije malhumorado mientras seguía caminando y jalando de las ramas

—Vamos, puedes decirnos lo que sea— insistió Umbreon. Suspiré.

—Él trató de quitarme a Nineth— dije simplemente

Umbreon y Migthyena intercambiaron miradas

—¿El es el bastardo al que los padres de Nineth la comprometieron?— preguntó Umbreon, los miré sorprendido

—¿Quién les dijo eso?—

—Cuando Abss se sentó a descansar con las chicas empezaron a hablar sobre cómo nos habíamos llegado a hacer pareja y entre la platica Nineth comentó como se conocieron— explicó Mightyena

Por lo menos no era necesario que les dijiera toda la historia

—Sin duda debió haber echo muy grande para que estés así de enojado con él— dijo Umbreon. Suspiré.

Sentía que tenía que confiarles esto a ellos ya que en parte lograría despejar un poco mi mente

—Se llama Arkham, un día cuando estábamos caminando él apareció y le arrojó una baya que se desmoronó pero Nineth olió el polvo, cayó desmayada, le pregunté a Arkham que era y el me dijo que con ese polvo ella olvidaría a la persona que más amaba— Umbreon y Mightyena abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente— me sentí perdido, Nineth era todo mi mundo, no la podía perder, creí que lo que Arkham decía era mentira pero cuando Nineth despertó... no me reconoció... me tenía miedo y huía de mi— relaté recordando la sensación de opresión en mi pecho

—¿Cómo logró recordarte?— preguntó Mightyena

—Después de que ella despertó sin reconocerme apareció Arkham alegando que él era su macho, peleamos pero en la batalla salí herido y el bastardo intentó besarla a la fuerza, me sorprendió la forma en que intentaba escapar de él, entonces comprendí que no me había olvidado del todo, después de algunas cosas ella me recordó—

—¿Eso sucedió cuando ya eran compañeros?— preguntó Umbreon

—Si—

—Tiene sentido que te haya recordado, al ser compañeros el lazo que los une se intensifica, eso pudo ser la forma en que ella te recordó—

—Eso creo, pero no quiero volver a pasar por algo parecido otra vez— dije autoritario

—No te preocupes le tendremos los ojos encima, cuando lo curemos se irá de inmediato— dijeron finalmente mientras volvíamos a nuestra labor, les agradecí en silencio

No podía entender por que Arkham había vuelto a aparecer pero lo más seguro es que no fuera algo bueno.


	8. Reencuentro(Nineth)

Estaba ansiosa, Entei y los otros dos machos no habían regresado aún, daba vueltas en círculos tratando de calmarme

—¿Ya tardaron mucho no?— preguntó Essp mientras se sentaba, había estado jugando un poco con sus cachorros pero al final se durmieron

—Lo se, me estoy empezando a desesperar— dijo Abss mientras se sentaba al lado de Essp —pero creo que Nineth se lo está tomando peor—

—Tranquila Nineth— trató de calmarme Essp en vano, me sentía desesperada por volverlo a ver, daba vueltas en círculos

—Por cierto, ¿ya le dijiste a Entei que estas preñada?— preguntó Abss, detuve mis pasos de inmediato congelé en mi lugar

—¿No se lo has dicho?— cuestionó Essp

—Bueno yo... Sólo se lo mencioné— dije nerviosa

—Pero no se lo haz dicho— dijo Abss

—Concretamente...no...— admití

—Vamos Nineth, es momento de que se lo digas porque... se te está empezando a notar...— dijo finalmente Essp

Por inercia miré mi vientre descubriendo con asombro que tenían razón, no era muy visible pero si notorio que había engordado un poco.

De pronto el peculiar olor de fuego y tierra se paseó por mi nariz, era Entei sin duda.

Caminé lo poco que me faltaba para llegar a la entreda de la cueva, nuestros machos venían tirando de un pokemón que estaba en una especie de cama de ramas, era un pokemon muy grande, me acerqué a ellos pero cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Tei supe que algo andaba mal...

—Necesita que lo curemos— dijo Umbreon

Abss y Essp se acercaron al pokemon herido y comenzaron a tratar sus heridas

—¿Entei que sucede?— pregunté mirándolo extrañada, el no me respondió

—¿Nineth puedes cuidarlo mientras vamos por algunas cosas para curarlo?— preguntó Abss, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, ellas se fueron y yo me acerqué al pokemon, extrañamente Entei estaba a mi lado aún sin hablarme, no comprendía nada hasta que lo vi...

Era Arkham... estaba muy herido...

Un mar de recuerdos inundó mi mente, Arkham Dra el macho a quiénes mis padres me habían prometido desde cachorra, el intentó tomarme a la fuerza, me trató de confundir haciendo que olvidara a Entei pero aún así él y yo estamos juntos.

Sentí como Entei me acariciaba la mejilla retallando su cara

—Te prometo que no lo volverá a hacer— dijo en mi oído firmemente pero con un ligero tinte de miedo y odio a la vez, yo sólo le lamí la mejilla como respuesta, en ese instante Arkham tosió haciéndonos reaccionar, me miró a los ojos confundido pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

—Nineth...— dijo débilmente mientras intentaba levantarse pero el cansancio y dolor de las heridas no se lo permitieron

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?— pregunté extrañada

—Pues... después de que tus padres me dieran una lección de por vida... comprendí que había hecho mal y te seguí, los seguí para pedirles perdón por todos los problemas y disgustos que les hice pasar— dijo con su mejor cara de perro regañado. Suspiré.

—Te perdono sólo porque no quiero que sigan habiendo rencores entre nosotros— dije mientras miraba a Tei quien muy a la fuerza asintió con la cabeza , Arkham nos miraba con lágrimas de felicidad resbalando por sus mejillas

—¡Gracias!, me siento mucho mejor ahora que he logrado disculparme con ustedes, gracias de verdad... gracias— dijo para luego dormirse, estaba agotado.

Suspiré de nuevo y justo cuando le iba a decir a Tei que hablaramos en privado, Essp y Abss llegaron con las cosas y me pidieron que las ayudara a curar a Arkham por lo que Tei se fue con los otros machos.

—Bien creo que con eso será suficiente— dijo Essp mientras se estiraba

—¿Les importaría si yo me hago cargo de él?— pregunté tímidamente

—Claro que no— dijo Abss sonriéndome

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ya esta empezando a oscurecer— Dijo Essp mientras entraba a la cueva junto con Abss, ambas se giraron para verme

—Y cuidaré de él toda la noche no se preocupen—

—¿Estas segura?—

—Si—

Ambas se adentraron en la cueva mientras yo me sentaba al lado de Arkham, me sentía un poco mal al verlo en ese estado pero... el sentimiento que más me embargaba el alma era la lástima.

Lástima de verlo así de herido, lástima de saber que tal vez aún me seguía amando pero yo no le correspondía

—Será mejor que entres, la noche es fria y te puedes enfermar— su voz me hizo tenzar

—¿No se suponía que estabas dormido?— cuestioné

—Acabo de despertar, anda entra te enfermaras— dijo extrañamente en un tono conciliador

—No te preocupes por mi, de ahorra en adelante hasta que te recuperes yo te cuidaré—

—¿Porqué haces esto?— preguntó extrañado— te he hecho daño, intenté tomarte a la fuerza e incluso puse a tus propios padres en tu contra—

—Lo hago sólo porque me siento un poco culpable de tu situación, de seguir persiguiéndome aún cuando yo no te amo y por que espero que algún día cambies para bien— dije sin más

Arkham sonrió como si recordara algo y luego me miró

—Vaya que la evolución te sentó bien, en otras circunstancias estoy seguro de que me hubieras sacado la lengua o incluso ignorado—

—Sólo es una pequeña ayuda— dije mientras inspeccionaba sus heridas— sólo eso—

—Sólo eso... sea lo que sea... gracias...— dijo sin más para luego volver a cerrar sus ojos y dormirse

Me sentí como si fuera su madre al estarlo cuidando toda la noche, aunque después de un rato llegó Tei y sin decirme nada se recostó frente a mi dándole la espalda a Arkham mientras yo me recostaba a su lado y él me acercaba más hacia si mismo.

Podría jurar que estaba celoso...


	9. Comienzo

Estaba descansando pacíficamente, aunque un poco dolorido, ese estúpido Houndoom se había pasado con las heridas, le había dicho que me hiriera para que pareciera que me habían atacado pero al idiota se le pasó la mano de más.

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue como esa bestia que se hacía llamar pokemón legendario tenía muy acurrucada a mi Nineth.

Reprimí un gruñido en mi garganta, ella era mía por derecho, yo la había escogido como mi hembra cuando nació, y de pronto de buenas a primeras llega ese Entei y me la arrebata de mis manos.

Es cierto que traté de tomarla a la fuerza, pero en ese momento estaba cegado por la ira de que ese maldito Entei se hubiera ganado a mi hembra.

Admito que me dejé cegar por el odio hacía Entei y que traté de envenenar a los padres de Nineth en su contra, pero al final lograron hacerlos reaccionar y para mi desgracia ellos no se tomaron muy bien mi engaño pues me atacaron y por poco y no salgo vivo de esa, por lo menos no me atacaron con sus llamaradas porque estoy seguro de que no lo hubiera sobrevivido.

Intenté incorporarme un poco y a lo lejos pude divisar como dos figuras se ocultaban entre los arbustos, olfateé un poco y sonreí al saber que eran Migthy y ese Houndoom, sin duda estaban esperando mi aprobación para comenzar con nuestro plan.

Asentí con la cabeza y ellos de inmediato desaparecieron comprendiendo mi seña desapareciendo de mi vista.

Oficialmente comenzaba el plan: Robo y confusión

Mighty y Houndoom se encargarían de confundir a sus respectivas parejas mientras adicionalmente causaban unos cuantos destrozos en el bosque para que la "competencia" estuviera ocupada mientras nosotros hacíamos hasta lo imposible por reconquistar a nuestras parejas.

Volví a recostarme y abrí mis ojos viendo por última vez como esa bestia estaba junto a mi Nineth, haría hasta lo imposible por que ese maldito Entei estuviera alejado de mi Nineth. Obligaría a Migthy y a Hundoom a hacer maldad por maldad hasta lograr que esa bestia se alejara por completo de mi Nineth y, con una que otra ayudita lograría que incluso se llegaran a olvidar mutuamente, así Nineth no sufriría con la ruptura de esa bestia y ambos cortarían su relación por lo sano.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que todo el plan diera comienzo y por fin me desharé del error que cometió Nineth al escoger a esa bestia como compañero.

* * *

**_Siento el retraso, es solo que he estado ocupada con los proyectos finales y con los exámenes que por cierto ya se acerca mi fin de curso en la prepa y estoy un poco alterada con los exámenes globales y con lo de la elección de carrera y todo eso que conllevan los estudios. Por demás gracia por leer la historia y prometo que al finalizar esta haré otra pero esta vez de Spyro y de Cynder con la compañía de Dark Spyro._**

**_Eso es todo... por ahora..._**


	10. Descuido

Cuando Arkham nos dio la señal Houndoom y yo nos fuimos de ahí, teníamos que planear un pequeño ataque al bosque, fuimos en total silencio hacía donde nos reuníamos con Arkham

—Bien entonces con que comenzamos— le dije a Houndoom mientras nos sentábamos uno frente al otro

—Sugiero una pequeña caza un poco sangrienta para comenzar— dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

—Bien pero que sean pokemons normales de caza, tal vez algunos tauros pero nada más—

Houndoom me miró un poco frío pero después asintió

—De todos modos no queremos que nos descubran tan rápido— dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba un poco de agua en el río

Estaba emocionada por comenzar con el plan, la verdad ya quería volver a ver a Might y desquitarme con esa estúpida Absol por la herida que me había hecho.

Me acerqué al río y vi mi reflejo en éste, todos los días desde que esa maldita Absol me había herido me inspeccionaba mi herida, veía como cicatrizaba y cambiaba constantemente de tonalidades rojizas a marrones mientras ésta se cerraba completamente, y al final había dejado su huella muy impregnada en mi.

Acaricié suavemente mi herida con mi pata, por lo menos ya no me dolía como antes pero eso no hacía que se viera menos grotesca.

—Aun que la sigas mirando no desaparecerá— dijo Houndoom a un lado de mi

—Ya lo sé— le dije con fastidio mientras alejaba mi rostro del agua y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido —¿alguna otra observación?—

Por un instante me miró con enojo pero luego suspiró

—Sólo quería disculparme por como te nombré antes, no tenía ningún derecho para hacerlo— dijo mientras miraba a otro lado

Esa disculpa me sorprendió, jamás creí que Houndoom fuera de los que se disculparan por su propia cuenta

—Descuida, esta bien te perdono— dije mientras el se giraba pero juro que logré ver el dejo de una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

—Como sea será mejor que comencemos con nuestro plan— dijo para luego comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacía el bosque, yo lo seguí de cerca, aún no podía creer que se había disculpado, tal vez si tenía un corazón que yo juraba inexistente.

Caminamos por algunos minutos hasta que por fin llegamos a una especie de pradera donde los tauros pastaban y algunos que otros pokemons simplemente gozaban del día.

—Comencemos— dijo Houndoom mientras se movía detrás de unos arbustos y comenzaba a visualizar a nuestra presa, un Tauros joven que pastaba solitariamente detrás de la manada —vamos— sin más Houndoom salió disparado hacía el Tauros mientras gruñía en alto, yo lo seguí de cerca colocándome a su lado, el tauros al vernos tan cerca corrió hacía la manada alertándolos a todos y para nuestra desgracia comenzando una estampida hacia nosotros

—¡Corre!— gritó Houndoom mientras corría adelantándose a mi

Me quedé aturdida mientras todos los Tauros corrían en mi dirección, estaba paralizada por el miedo, había mucho ruido y los constantes golpeteos de las patas de los Tauros en el suelo me asustaban cada vez más.

De pronto sentí como alguien me empujaba sacándome de mi trance haciéndome correr, esquivaba a los Tauros a como podía, cuando salí de la estampida revisé a mi alrededor buscando a Houndoom y para mi desgracia lo vi tratando de esquivar a los Tauros

—¡Houndoom!— grité horrorizada al ver como un Tauros le pasaba por encima dejándolo tirado en el suelo, veía desesperada como los Tauros pasaban encima de él e incluso como otros lo pisoteaban, parecía que la estampida jamás terminaría hasta que finalmente cada vez empezaron a haber menos y menos Tauros hasta que al fin todos habían desaparecido—¡Houndoom!—

Corrí hasta él y lo vi inerte en el suelo mientras un río de sangre comenzaba a formarse debajo de él, con temor lo olfateé descubriendo aliviada que no estaba muerto... aún.

Con cuidado lo tomé del cuello y comencé a arrastrarlo fuera de ese lugar ocultándonos detrás de unos arbustos, limpié sus heridas con mi lengua mientras buscaba desesperada algo que me sirviera para parar el sangrado, pero lo único que veía eran hojas, hojas y más hojas a nuestro alrededor

—Mighty...—

Al escuchar su débil voz centre toda mi atención en él

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo?— pregunté desesperada por saber que lo inquietaba

—Trae esa...planta— dijo mientras con su hocico señalaba a duras penas una extraña planta a la que jamás en mi vida le había puesto atención, corrí hacia ella y la tomé con mi hocico arrancándola y llevándosela a Houndoom—rásgala y pon... lo que le salga en mis heridas— dijo para luego cerrar sus ojos

—Descansa, no te preocupes— le dije, extrañamente me sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado y me estaba comenzando a preocupar por su estado de salud.


End file.
